


Pumpkin Patch

by LordofLezzies



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: Callie and Arizona are away for a romantic weekend and Addison and Meredith take Sofia and Zola pumpkin picking.Basically an AU where Addison and Meredith are married and men don't exist
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Pumpkin Patch

Callie and Arizona were away for a romantic weekend and Meredith had suggested that they take Sofia, so now Addison found herself sipping a pumpkin spiced latte in the middle of a pumpkin patch with two 4 year olds, and her overexcited wife. 

Zola and Sofia had wanted to go apple/pumpkin picking and since it was the first weekend of October, they had agreed. It would be a fun fall afternoon, and after nearly losing the girls in the corn maze Addison was content to watch her wife search for the biggest pumpkin, while the girls picked smaller ones and giggled about painting them. After they chose pumpkins they were going to go pick gala apples and enjoy some apple cider donuts. Addison smiled as Sofia and Zola came her way with small almost identical pumpkins.

“Addie!” Meredith yelled from 50 feet away and the girls were running towards her before Addison could even react.

“Mama,” Zola yelled as Addison stepped towards where the three of them had gathered.

“Auntie Addie,” Sofia screeched as Addison carefully stepped over a few rotten pumpkins. She rolled her eyes at their impatience. Then she saw it. Meredith was kneeling beside a pumpkin that must have been at least 50 pounds. The look on Meredith’s face at her find was all Addison needed to know that they were definitely getting this pumpkin and Meredith was going to paint with the girls. She was anticipating 3 painted puppies since Zola and Sofia were both trying to convince their moms that they should have a dog and Meredith was definitely on Zola’s side.

“Sometimes I feel like I married a child,” Addison muttered as she and Meredith carried the pumpkin back to the car. Sofia and Zola put their pumpkins down first and Zola was left carrying her coffee cup as she and Meredith slid the pumpkin into the trunk.

“But you love me anyway,” Meredith whispered as she leaned in to kiss her cheek.

“Of course I do,” she whispered back before placing her own lips to Meredith’s for a quick kiss. “And I’m glad you suggested this.” Meredith’s eyes went wide.

“How did you know?” 

“You always want to give our daughter all the things you never had growing up, and you wanted me to make pie,” Addison replied with a grin.

“Moms!” Zola groaned as they kissed.

“Moms be like that,” Sofia said taking Zola’s hand walking around the side of the car.

“Let’s get in the car before the girls run off on us for grossing them out again,” Meredith grinned and they parted to help the girls into their car seats and as they pulled away from the pumpkin patch Meredith laced their fingers together.


End file.
